The Mad Ventures Of Mossy And Lilly
Spoof 1 (Lilly smashes Skylander down on pad) GO MY MANIC SKYLANDER OF DOOM AND DEFEAT THE EVIL GIANT SQUIRREL THAT EATS ALL MY SALTED NUTS! Firestar: I'm a Skylander?Wha?Giant squirrel? *faints* Mossy: Well what great use he was! (Firestar reappears with a chainsaw) Mossy: I take it back! (Mossy mauls skylander pad) Lilly: NUUUU! Mossy: Mwa hahaha XDD (Lilly goes and buys new one) (Mossy pulls out wand) Mossy: DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA- wait, if i kill you than we can't do more. oops (Mossy bring back Lilly) Lilly: Thanks. Now comes on, put a skylander down (Mossy puts a skylander down) Mossy: NUUU! MA SKYLANDER IS MUNTED! (Lilly drags Mossy's skylander along the screen) Mossy: That's gotta hurt! (Mossy's skylander bring out dead, munted giant squirrel) (Firestar faints) Lilly: Thank you for saving my salted nuts! Mossy's skylander: SIR YES SIR! (Mossy eats all of Lilly's salted nuts) Mossy: Yummy Lilly: THERE IS ANOTHER GIANT SQUIRELL! ARRGGHHH! Mossy: HEHEHEHEHE XDDDD (Mossy brings out cucumber gun and tomato guns out and gives tomato gun to lily) Mossy: FRUIT FIGHT XDDDD (Massive fruit fight) (Tangle and Brighty appear) (Fighting stops) Mossy: Wrong random collabritive spoof Brighty, oh, and you too tangle. (Tangle and Brighty disappear) (Fighting starts again) Lilly: YOU ATE MY SALTED NUTS D: (Mauls) Mossy: Hey, don't maul me Lilly! D: We're meant to be fighting a giant squirrel! Lilly; Oh. right. (mauls squirrel) Banana: *pokes head out* You done? Lilly: NO. (mauls banana) Okay Mossy let us go bombard admin castle on our amazing dragons of doom! Mossy: Yay Lilly! Lilly: Okay (plays war fanfare and summons epic Cloudtail army) Mossy: (summons cucumber army) Lilly: (mounts dragon, holding the golden chainsaw) Mossy: Attack!! Lilly: Righty ho Commander Mossy! (shoots invinciblevincible cannonball at admin castle.) Arti: Attack all my most loyal Cinders fans and lovers of WFW! Lilly: Which side do I fight on ? Mossy: The epic side, duh! Lilly: But I like Cinders and WFW! And Arti could ban us from admin territory! Mossy: So what? (mauls admins) Lilly: RUN! Mossy: (sighs) Lilly: Now what! (War fanfare plays) Lilly and Mossy: Da Da Da Da, Cucumber busters! Mossy: Lalalalalalalala!!! Cucumber army, ATTACK!!!!! (Epic battle) Mossy: My epic cucumber army!!! D: Lilly: My epic cloudtail army!!!! D: Arti: My epic loyal cinder fan army!!!! D: Mossy: But, I stil have.... MY EPIC EXPLODING CUCUMBER ARMY!!!! CHARGE!!!!!! Exploding cucumber army: SIR, YES, SIR! (charges on admin castle) Lilly & Moss: MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!! WE ARE EVIL MOO-COWS!!! Moss: My dragon turned puple, is that a good thing? Arti: For me XDD Mossy: NUUUUU! (Mossy's dragon explodes) Lilly: NUUU MOSSY!!! (Lilly's dragon catches Mossy) Mossy: How lucky can i get? Arti: Epic Exploding guacamole army, ATTACK!! (another epic battle) Mossy: YAY! WE WON!!! Lilly: What's left of my epic cloudtail army will capture arti and set seige on the admin castle Arti: NUUUU!! ADMIN CASTLE HAS FALLEN!!! Mossy & Lilly: Hehehe >:D Lilly: WE ARE NOW RULERS OF ALL WFW WORLD!! YOU MUST OBEY US!!!! Okay moss, want a rematch of our fruit fight? Mossy: You're on (fruit fight) (Adder appears) (fighting stops) Adder: Moss, what are you doing here? I need you're help on our collab spoof Mossy: I'll stop by later Adder: Ok (disappears) (fighting starts again) Arti: (puts down nachos as bait) Epic Cloudtail army: Those nachos must be poisoned! Sorry Arti but we cannot accept food from admins. Arti: Nuts! Mossy: We are too smart for you XD Lilly: (Shoots Mossy) Mwahahaha! I win! Mossy: NUUUUUU!!! Lilly: Okay, so what should we do to WFW World? We are the rulers now. Mossy: Outlaw Lemonade ice-blocks? Mossy's little, little sis Wildberry: NUUUUU! Lilly: Ok Mossy: (through a mega phone) ALL MEMBERS OF WFW, LEMONADE ICE-BLOCKS ARE NOW OUTLAWED! ANY CAT FOUND WITH ONE WILL FACE A LIFE TIME SENTANCE IN AZKABAN!! That includes you, Wildberry Wildberry: Do i get to meet the dementors? :D !!!! (Lilly and Mossy exchange looks) Lilly: Sure..... Mossy: o.O Wildberry: (eats Lemonade ice-block) DEMENTORS, HERE I COME :D Lilly: Let' s outlaw cheese and exploding cucumbers! Mossy: Cheese, yeah. Lilly: And Tangle must write BBTC whenever we demand it! Mossy : YEAH! :D Lilly: (grabs Mossy's microphone) CHEESE IS ALSO NOW OUTLAWED! AND TANGLE MUST WRITE BBTC WHENEVER WE WANT! Tangle: D: Mossy: (Dragging Wildberry) Bad Wildberry, you ate a lemonade iceblock! Wildberry: NUU! I JUST REALISED I HATE DEMENTORS D: Lilly: Shouldn't have broken the law Arti: I GOT AWAY :D! (runs fo rit) Mossy: GET HIM MAGICAL FLYING RECTANGULAR PENGUINS Magical flying rectangular penguins: SIR, YES, SIR!! (chases arti) Arti: NUUUUU!! MAGICAL FLYING RECTANGULAR PENGUINS!!! ARGH!!!! Mossy: Why must we out law the wounderfulness that is exploding cucumbers? *holds up exploding cucumber* Exploding cucumber: NUUUU! *explodes* Mossy: HEHEHE! >:D Wildberry: (running) ARGH! DEMENTORS! Lilly: AFTER HER WATER-FILLED GLOVE-HANDS OF DOOM Wildberry: NUUUU!!!! WATER-FILLED GLOVE-HANDS OF DOOM!!!! ARGH!!!! Mossy: (playing with exploding cucumbers) WHEEEE! (stuffs one in Lilly's pants) Lilly: NUUUU!!! Mossy: Hahahaha! (runs) Lilly: Get back here! AFTER HER TRIANGULAR WALKING SUNFLOWERS! Mossy: NUUU!!! TRIANGULAR WALKING SUNFLOWERS!!!!! ARGH!!! Escapees: (Caught) NUUUU!!!! Mossy: Ah well, i had it coming Lilly: I can't imprison a fellow ruler D: Pizza Ninjas, make Arti watch her least favourite show! Pizzas: Of course :D Arti: Nuuuu! Lilly: This spoof is getting too long. Mossy: Agreed. Spoof Two Lilly: Snaappppe! Mossy: My Snape! Bad Lilly! Lilly: Let' s outlaw Snape haters! Mossy: Yes! Derppelt (friend): YEAH! I like bananas, they are yellow and bendy :D Mauled Banana: Yay! A fan Mossy: I HATE 'nanas! (re-mauls Banana) Re-mauled Banana: NUUUU! Lilly: (re-steals Mossy's Megaphone) ALL SNAPE-HATERS ARE GOING TO AZKABAN! ALL WHO RESIST SHALL BE FORCED INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH A DEMENTOR!!! Arti: I HAS ESCACPED!! :D Mossy: Let Arti have some glory. A days head-start should be enough Lilly: Lets go and have a massive 12 course dinner :D Mossy: Yup Lilly: :O Mossy: :O Both: YUM!!! :D (eats) Lilly: I be stuffed! (Arti enters) Lilly: Can I shoot Arti with a tranquilizer dart so we can return her to Azkaban? Moss: No. Lilly: Now? Moss: No. Lilly: Now? Moss: No. Lilly: Now? Moss: No. OH okay. Lilly: (Shoots arti) Yes!! Arti: NUUUU!! World. Spinning (Passes out) Moss: And now, for the 24 course dessert! Lilly: NUUU! More food D: I must eat! Both: (eats) Should not have eaten D: Arti: (Groggy) Urgh, must escape. OH SNINY THING!! :D (runs) Moss: GRAB HER!! Both: (Dives at Arti) ALALALALALALALA! DIE!! Arti: NUUU!!! (Scrambles for door) Lilly: (lands on Arti, rides like a horse) Moss: (Splats on to the ground) Ow DX Dreppelt: Oh! Can i go splat too? :D Moss: (Gets ipod) Waaaaaaaalking beetwen the raindrops, with Yoooouuuuuuu! Lilly: Bad song choice moss Moss: Beeeeeside yooooouuuu!!! Derppelt: BAD SONG MOSS! (dives) WEEEEEEE!!! :D Moss: <:O (runs) ARGHH!!!!! Lilly: (riding Arti) Hey Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ss A little He-e-e-e-e-e-lp p-p-p-pleas-s-s-s-s-se? Moss: Oh, yeah (shoots dart) Arti: World. Getting. Darker. (passes out) Lilly: (Drags Arti to azakaban) Okay dementors, KEEP HER IN! Dementors: (nod) Spoof 3 Lilly: Is Arti still in- Arti: (steals Lilly's tranquilizer darts) DIE! (shoots Lilly) Rainy: NU!!! Lilly:All.Systems.Shutting.Down... (Arti shoots Rainy too) Dan Kuso: NU! My Rainy! Arti: (shoots Dan Kuso) Dan Kuso: How.Dare.You.... Mossy: (mauls Arti, and revives Lilly and Rainy) Dan: Heeeey! You forgot mee!] Mossy: Oops! (revives) Dan and Rainy: (skips off into sunset) Robo: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BAD LILLY! (mauls) Mossy: BAD ROBO! (mauls) Robo's Mum: BAD MOSSY! (mauls) Misty(bird):BAD ROBO'S MUM! (mauls) Robo's Dad: BAD MISTY! (mauls) Arti: BAD ROBO'S DAD! (mauls) Banana: BAD ARTI! Waiiit... a maulathon? Everyone:( Is un-mauled) (all maul banana) Banana: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Lilly: Wait... is that Arti? DEMENTORSSSSS! Arti:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Spoof 4